Running Star
by tine5699
Summary: This is a story about the Divergent characters going to High school.
1. Chapter 1

**Running Star**

_Chapter 1_

_~Tris' POV~_

"Tris Wake up!" my brother, Caleb, yells through my bedroom door. Ugh. Today is the first day of a new school. My parents made us move because my father got a job offer from his friend from high school. So we moved back here and now we are going to go to their old high school. Luckily they have a track team so I'm going to go to tryouts. With that thought in mind I get up and get dressed. I put on dark wash skinny jeans, a tight black t-shirt, and knee high black converse. Then I go down stairs and get in my black Peugeot that I won for first place when I raced in the Paris Int'l Marathon over the summer. Today I'm giving Caleb a ride to school, but I'm staying after for track.

When we get to school we go to the office to get our schedules and lockers. That's when we part. I start walking down the hallway trying to find my locker when I bump into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry." I say then I see it's a tall girl with tanned skin, she's really pretty. "Oh, it's ok my name's Christina. Are you new here?" she asks. "Um… yea I can't find my locker can you help me? Oh and my name's Beatrice but call me Tris." I say, with a small smile. She then smiles brightly and starts leading me down the hallway. "Your locker is right next to mine." She says, that's good I know someone at least. Finally we get to our lockers. "Hey which class do you have first?" she asks me, then I get out my schedule and look to see what I have "Gym." I say with a little more enthusiasm, gym is my favorite class. "Really? Me too," she says really excited.

Once we are finished we go to the locker rooms. I get changed into black gym shorts and a black tank top. When we get outside the coach tells us to run around the track and come back. So we all go to the starting line, and then were off. I zip past everyone, whenever I run I forget everything and it helps me calm down and relax that's just one reason why I love running so much. Before I know it I'm at the finish line and the coach just stares at me with a surprised expression on his face. "What's your name?" he asks me, I can tell he's trying to hide a smile. "Tris." I say hesitantly. "Well Tris, you just ran that quarter mile in 47 seconds." He said now he sounds excited. "Really?" I say I'm a little disappointed I know I can run faster than that. "Yea, you should come to track tryouts after school today." He says nonchalantly. "Ok." I say, just that simple little word made him perk up some more. I guess they really need runners.

Once class is dismissed we go back and get dressed and everyone starts to either talk to me or about me. Then I find out that me and Christina have all classes together except I have French and she has Spanish. When it's finally lunch time she takes me to the cafeteria to meet some more of her friends. "Hey guys, this is Tris." She says to a group of 6 people. They all say 'hi' or 'hey' to me so I say "hi" back. "Tris this is Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Will, and Al." as she introduces them they either wave or nod. For a couple of minutes we sit there while Uriah goes into a long story of how he loves the cake here." When I look around I notice different groups everywhere there are the kids that where a lot of blue and look really nerdy which my brother is hanging out with, which Christina says are called the Erudite. Then there are the kids that wear mostly black and white who are always arguing over who is right, which they call them the Candor. Then the kids who are wearing red and yellow who are quite and nice to everyone, they are called Amity. Then there are the kids that wear grey clothing and act like my parents, selfless, they are called Abnegation, which my parents were apart of when they came here. Then there is the Dauntless, which I guess I'm a part of, that wear mostly black and who are the risk takers and troublemakers. Then there is another group which are like the outcasts who don't fit into any of the groups. Then I'm brought out of my thoughts when Marlene asks a question.

"Hey did you guys hear about that girl that ran the quarter mile in 47 seconds?" she asks curiously. Then me and Christina exchange looks and start laughing hysterically, While everyone just stares at us the Al asks "what's so funny?" they all look really confused which just makes us laugh harder. Then when we calm down enough Christina speaks up "That was Tris." When she tells them this they look less confused. "Oh. Are you gonna try out for the team?" Shauna asks. "Yea, over the summer I competed in the Paris Int'l Marathon and I got first place." I say, I hope they don't think I'm bragging, I don't want it to come out like that. "Really first place, what was the prize?" Will asks curiously, now they're all listening. "I got a black Peugeot," When I said that all of their eyes went huge and some even had smiles on their faces. "Wait, that car was yours?" Christina asked over excitedly. "Yea," I say now they are all really excited. "You have got to give us a ride." Uriah says and the others agree. "Who has to give you a ride in what?" Someone says from behind me, when I turn around I see someone who kinda looks like Uriah. Then I see deep dark blue eyes staring at me, they are so amazing and different, but when I look closer it's like there's a mystery behind them. My thoughts are cut off by Uriah talking again. "Zeke this is Tris. You know the black Peugeot we saw in the parking lot this morning?" he asks who I'm assuming to be Zeke. "Yea, that car that everyone wanted." He says back, I wonder how he will react when he finds out that that's my car. "That's Tris' car!" he says while pointing at me. Then Zeke looks at me with his jaw on the ground. Then he starts asking me all of these questions. "Gosh, Zeke you're gonna scare her off if you keep that up." Uriah says and he stops asking me with questions. "Oh, well hi I'm Zeke Uriah's brother and this is my friend Four." He says while pointing to the guy behind him. "Hi, I'm Tris, and yes that car is mine." I say and they sit down and start talking about cars the rest of lunch.

The rest of the day went by normally. In my last period of the day, which was music class, I was about ready to jump out of my seat. When the last bell rings I head to my locker to get my gym clothes. Then I say goodbye to Christina and go to the girl's locker room to change. When I'm changed I head out to the track. When we are finished I ran the mile in 3 minutes and 18 seconds that's pretty good I guess. When everyone else leaves the coach comes up to me and tells me that I made it on the team, I'm so happy! I stay for a little longer and run again, I'm slowly increasing my speed. While I'm running I feel like someone is watching me. But, it's probably nothing so I keep running. I run for another 20 minutes then I slow down and go back to the locker rooms. I get changed and start to go back to my car. Then I see the football team finishing up practice, when I look over I lock eyes with number four, and I see the deep dark blue eyes again. But I quickly divert my eyes and get in my car. But the whole ride home I'm thinking of those eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_~Four's POV~_

Practice was just finishing up when I saw her, Tris. I don't know what I like about her. She isn't pretty but she catches my eye. She is the only girl that doesn't throw themselves at me or try to flirt with me. I really want to know more about her, so I will. While I'm watching her walk by she stops to look over here, then we lock eyes. I'm not sure how long we are both there but it feels like forever. Then she starts walking again and gets in her car and drives away, when she is gone I'm still looking the way she left.

"Hey, Four what are you looking at?" Zeke asks, while putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Um… nothing I was just looking at Tris' car." That's partly true, but I was mainly looking at Tris.

"Yea, I know what you mean. Maybe one time she could give us a ride." He says hopefully, I would be alright with that because Tris would be there. God, I don't even know her and I already like her.

"Ok, Practice is over get changed and leave." The coach yells over all of the talking.

When we are in the changing room it seems that almost everyone is talking about Tris, so it's pretty hard to get her out of my head. They are all either talking about her car or how fast she can run, earlier when we were practicing I saw when the track team left she stayed and ran more. Watching her in person I can see that she is really fast, and she trains as hard as I do. It is going to be the hardest thing ever to get her out of my mind.

_~Tris' POV~_

When I get home my brother is the first to scold me. "Tris! Where have you been?!" he asks fuming. "I ran a little bit longer, Caleb." I say trying to walk past him but he steps in my way. "Why are you so obsessed with track? Why can't you be more like me?" he practically yelled at me. I hate being compared to Caleb, that's what made me tick. "More like you?! Why in HELL would I want to be like you? What a nerd or the 'Golden Child'?" I scream at him then I push away from him and go to my room and slam my door.

I decide to text Christina to see if she wants a ride because I don't want to drive him.

_Tris- Hey, Christina I wanted to know if you wanted a ride tomorrow._

A few minutes later she replies.

_Christina- Yea Thanks. _

_Tris- No problem, But I probably won't be able to drive you back if I stay after but, you could ask Will I saw him looking at you all through lunch today. ;) _

I can tell she likes him too so if she does ask him he won't mind and neither would she.

_Christina- REALLY! He was looking at me! I didn't notice! But, yea I will ask him. Thanks Tris, Oh sorry but I have to go, Bye!_

After that I get out my homework, yay what fun! I really hate how teachers give you homework on the first week of school. But, oh well.

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

On our way to school Christina is talking about Will the whole time. I can tell she has a major crush on him, I think they should go out they would look cute together.

Once we reach school everyone is staring at my car, it's going to take a while for me to get used to that. When I find a parking space I see someone get out of the car next to us and see its Uriah. When me and Christina get out he walks over to us.

"Hey, Tris you have got to let me drive that sometime." He says pointing to my car. But before I can answer Christina does, "yea right if you want to crash it!" she says in an amused tone. Then we both start laughing while Uriah has a mocking painful look on his face, which just makes us laugh harder. When we finally calm down I answer him, "Sure, but only if I'm there and you promise not to crash It." When I finish he is really excited. Then Zeke and Four walk over. "Hey little bro why are you so excited?" Zeke asks with a grin on his face. "Tris said I could drive her car sometime." When he finishes he has a smirk plastered on his face. "Really, Hey Tris can I drive it too?" he asks now he's excited. "Does everyone want to drive it?" I say with a laugh, but they all nod their heads. I sigh and tell them that they can all drive it after school. Then the bell rings and we all head inside.

The day goes by rather quickly and now that I think about it every time I see either Zeke or Uriah they look like they're going to explode. Maybe they are just super excited to drive my car? So when I go up to them they seem more anxious now.

"Hey, why are you guys so excited?" I asked them.

"Well today after school we get to see if we made the football team and we get to drive your car." Uriah says trying to keep his excitement on the down low but fails miserably. "Ok and guys I know that you wanted to drive my car but I'm staying after to run so if you really wanna drive it you're gonna have to wait longer." I say and Uriah's smile falters a little but he composes it again. "Ok, I can wait. I'm not so sure about Zeke here, but I can." He says while getting a death glare from Zeke and I just laugh at them and say ok.

About an hour later I'm finished running and I walk out to my car to see Zeke, Uriah, and surprisingly Four leaning against the front of my car. When I walk out they all smile at me and Uriah looks like he's gonna go crazy. "Hey guys, you must really want to drive my car, huh?" I say with a smirk playing on my lips. "Of course we do!" Uriah says while running up to me and enveloping me in his arms and spinning me around while I laugh the whole time. When he finally puts me down I see a flash of emotion that plays behind Four's eyes, it's an emotion I don't see often. Jealousy. I have no idea why he would be jealous.

"Ok so I'm taking a huge leap here and guessing that Uriah wants to drive first?" I say while looking at the other two then looking over at Uriah, who has a smile plastered on his face while he nodded vigorously. So I walked over to my car and said, "Ok, but I'm driving us someplace where we won't get pulled over by the cops, because I can tell what you're planning." I say to Uriah. My car Is the Peugeot 206 which is a pretty fast car so I know they're gonna speed. When I get in Zeke and Uriah sit in the back while Four sits in the front next to me, I start the car and I hear the engine roar to life as I start to leave the school parking lot. While I'm driving Zeke and Uriah are in the back marveling over my car and I can sense that Four is staring at me. When we finally get there it is an old abandoned parking lot in front of a torn down mall. Then Four speaks up,

"How do you know about this place?" he asks when I stop the car.

"I'm a very curious person so when we moved here I drove around a little and found this place." I say and I can see a small smile creep on his face. Then I get out and switch places with Uriah. Right when my seat belt is buckled he speeds off.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_~Uriah's POV~_

I have been waiting all day for this I'm so glad Tris said I could. I don't know what it is about Tris but I like her. Once I slam my foot on the gas pedal the car zooms forward and we're off! I'm so glad that Tris brought us here, there's more room to drive. As I'm going I'm making sharp turns and donuts. God, this is so much fun! In the back I can hear Zeke screaming and Tris laughing. Wow she has an amazing laugh. When I look over and see Four bracing himself as I make a sharp turn a smirk forms on my face and I go faster.

After a couple of minutes I slow down and stop the car. Then I switch seats with Zeke. When I get in the back and sit next to Tris, I smile at her, "So are you satisfied?" she says with a playful smirk. "Very." I smirk back, then Zeke crushes the gas pedal with his foot and we leap forward. Then when we make sharp turns Tris always slides into me and I start to get butterflies in my stomach. I can't help but smile as she laughs next to me. When Zeke turns the car straight again Tris scoots over and her warmth is gone. But then suddenly Zeke jerks the car again and Tris practically falls onto my lap! I'm so glad that Zeke is a reckless driver. "I'm sorry Uriah." Tris yells over the roar of the engine. "It's ok, I kinda like it." I answer truthfully with a playful smile. When I say that I can see Four's expression in the mirror and he is wearing the same expression from earlier when I hugged her. I think he may like her.

_~Four's POV~_

When Zeke jerks the car I hear Tris let out more of a surprised scream and look in the mirror to see she fell onto Uriah's lap! God and I was upset when he hugged her, But now I'm fuming! I hear her apologize and try to move but Uriah tells her he likes it and that is what made me tick. Man, I have never been this jealous and of Uriah of all people! So I tell Zeke it's my turn and he slowly brings the car to a stop. Once we're about to get out Tris speaks up "I'm sitting in the front this time!" she says excitedly. I'm relieved when I see her get off of Uriah's lap. Then we get out and change seats so I'm in the driver's seat, Tris is in the passenger's seat, and Zeke and Uriah are both in the back.

Once we are all situated I step on the gas and the car lurches forward. I start going faster and faster slowly increasing the speed. When I start turning and speed up I can hear Tris' laughter and cheerful screams. Wow who knew she was such a danger seeker. When I look over at her I see her beautiful blond hair blowing in the wind coming from the rolled down windows. Wow, she looked remarkable, and like she was having the best time of her life, and maybe she was.

A couple of minutes later I stop the car and me and Tris switch seats. "Ok, so know you guys got to drive so now it's my turn." She says as she presses on the gas to make the engine roar. Then she bolts forward and we're off. She is going faster than us guys and when I look at her she has a determined expression. I think that everything she does makes me like her even more than before. She is so fun to be around once you get her out of her shell. Then I look back to see Uriah and Zeke bracing themselves and screaming their heads off. When I see their faces I just laugh, and one of my real laughs. Tris then looks over at me and smirks and I wink at her. For a second I think I see a slight blush forming on her cheeks, but she turns away too quickly. When she finally slows to a stop she looks over at the other two. When she sees the horror on their faces she just laughs, that sweet perfect laugh. "Gosh, you two are acting like you just saw a ghost." She says mockingly. "well, with you driving that's gonna be our future." Zeke says still a little frazzled. But she just laughs and turns away. And we start to head back to the school.

On the drive back I decide to talk to her more. "Well, you sure like to seek out danger." I say and smile at her. "Well, that's just in my nature. But my parents are too uptight to have any fun. So I don't get to do that often, but, that was the most fun I ever had." She states then we are quiet the rest of the way listening the heavy rock music on the radio.

When we get back to the school it's already 5:26, we have been out for over an hour. Then we all start to get out but Uriah says "we should do this again sometime." Which we all agree to. Before I get in my car I hear Tris yell "Bye guys" then she leaves.

On my drive home I can't stop thinking about Tris she is just perfect. Sometimes she can be quiet and reserved then other times she can be loud and free. When I get home I pull into the drive way and get out then I remember, my dad. Oh no, what is he gonna say, or do, when he sees that I was gone later than usual? With that thought in mind I hesitantly open the door and see that he is in the living room. I try to sneak past him by I failed, "Tobias why were you so late." He says with words like venom and staring me down with his cold, dark eyes. "Um…I-I was just practicing later than usual, I made the team, by the way." I say hoping it's a convincing enough lie. But, sadly he can tell when I'm lying "Why are you lying to me Tobias?" he says while standing up from his chair. "I-I'm n-not." I stutter out. Then he takes off his belt and I know what happens next.

_~Tris' POV~_

When I get home my mom looks really concerned of where I was and my dad looks pissed and my brother looks like he's about to shoot lasers out of his eyes. "Sweetheart where have you been, we have been very worried." My mother says calmly, that's one thing I love about my mother she always tries to stay calm and rational. My dad and brother are a different story. "I stayed longer and ran more, then me and some friends hung out for a while. Sorry I didn't call." I say hoping to calm my brother and father down a little bit. "Ok sweetheart just call next time." My mother says and I'm dismissed.

I go upstairs and go in my room and plop down on my bed. I can't stop thinking about Four. Those dark blue eyes and that perfect smile… God, I have got to stop thinking about him I just met him and why would he ever like someone like me? I'm small and skinny with dull eyes and everyone see me as a weakling, I hate it. But I need to stop thinking about him. So I get up and head to the bathroom and take a shower. I keep on thinking of him; he just won't leave my mind. So I get out and get in bed and go in to a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_~Christina's POV~_

I'm so happy! So last night when I asked Will for a ride home he said sure and we talked for a while until he told me that he liked me and I about died! So I told him that I liked him back and he kissed me! I am so glad that Tris talked me into telling him. After we kissed he asked me if I wanted to go out sometime and of course I said yes. Then he offered to drive me to school and after school, after football practice of course. But, I'll stay after to watch him, who would give up the chance to stare at hot and hunky guys for an hour? Not me! So I decided to text Tris and tell her about it. and she tells me all about when they took a car out for a test drive. She also told me about how she liked Four, and what I can tell he likes her too. I always see him staring at her in music class and when I go to her french class after Spanish I see him watching her leave, it's so cute how they like each other and they don't know about it. I'm not gonna tell either of them because I want them to figure it out themselves, not that I want to be mean but because they should hear it in person instead of being told. What kind of friend would I be? My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a car horn.

_~Tris' POV~_

I am woken up by my phone ringing and see that it was Christina. She tells me about her and Will and I tell her about that night with Four. She tells me to just tell him and then she had to go and she hung up. I sat there for a while thinking if I should tell him or not. I might but not today, I don't want to go scaring him off now do I? I get up and get dressed for once I wake up before Caleb. So I hop in the shower and get ready for the day.

When I arrive at school I see Christina and Will get out of Will's car together. They're so cute together. Then I get out of my car and Christina sees me. "Hey Tris!" she says while waving vigorously. "Hey Christina, Will." I say with a smile. Will returns my smile and we all start to walk to class together.

_~A couple of hours later~_

When me and Christina go to our lockers before lunch this girl come over to me pushes me against the lockers. "Stay away from Four, he is mine!" She says to me through gritted teeth. I am pissed! Why in the world would someone come up to me and push me in to lockers? So I move away from the lockers and kick he in to stomach. But, before she can do anything about it, which I doubt because right now she is hunched over in pain Christina speaks up "He isn't yours Sarah, so why don't you leave us alone." Christina says trying to hold in a laugh from what I just did. "Fine." She says to Christina then she turns to me, "But, stay away from him." She gives her warning then leaves. "Who was that and what was she talking about?" I ask while turning towards Christina. "That was Sarah, she has been obsessed with Four ever since she came to High School, she is always throwing herself at him and tries to flirt with him but he always ignores her and walks away." She says the last part trying to hide a laugh, but fails and starts to laugh hysterically, then I laugh too because I can't stop myself.

When we are finished with getting our things we head to lunch. Once we get there everyone is looking at us weirdly. "Where have you guys been what took you so long?" Will asks while looking over at Christina. "Sarah come up to us and the hallway and was giving Tris one of her 'warnings' that she always gives and Tris kicked her in the stomach." She says with a huge grin on her face. Then they all look over at me with surprised looks then they all burst out laughing. "Hey what's so funny?" Zeke asks, but sadly Four isn't with him. "You know stalker Sarah?" Uriah asks and Zeke nods while sitting down next to me. "Well she gave Tris one of her 'warnings' and Tris just kicked her!" When he finished it's Zeke's turn to laugh. Then we all laugh with him.

After lunch me and Christina part ways, while I go to French and she goes to Spanish. About 15 minutes into class the door opens and Four walks in. "Well, nice of you to finally show up Four." Mrs. Labra, our French teacher, says. "I got held up." He says with a shrug. "Ok, now take your seat, they were assigned yesterday, but you probably got 'held up'. Your seat is next to Tris." She says pointing to the seat next to me. He nods his head while I start to take my stuff out of the seat next to me. When he sits next to me Mrs. Labra continues her lesson. "What did I miss?" Four whispers to me. Then I look at him and hand him my paper with my notes I was taking and he copied them.

A couple of minutes before class ended Mrs. Labra gave us an assignment. "Ok, so you have a project coming up. You and the person who you are sitting next to are going to write a paper about their hobbies and interests. The papers will not be due until next month, but if I were you I would get it done sooner than later." After she is finished speaking the bell rings and class is dismissed. While I'm collecting my things Four asks me something "So for the project do you want to come over to my house after school? Or if you want I can come to your house it doesn't matter to me." He says while walking out of the class with me. "Um, I could come over to your house. But, I have track so it might have to wait after that." I say and he nods. "yea I have football practice so after just wait until I finish and you can follow me to my house." He says and after I say ok he walks off.

Just then I see Christina walking towards me with a huge smile plastered on her face. "So what were you guys talking about?" she asks impatiently waiting for my answer. "We have a French project and I'm going over to his house after school to start it." I say and she squeals with excitement. "What are you going to wear? Since you're going to see him after you should change I could help you-"But that's when I cut her off, "Christina calm down we're just doing a project together nothing more. And I'm going to wear this, so no need to freak out." I say trying to calm her down. It took a while to convince her but she gave in and now I don't have to worry about it anymore.

After art we head to music class, the last class of the day. When we get in everyone is there, Uriah, Marlene, Will, Al, Shauna, Lynn, Zeke, and Four. When we go over to them Christina sits next to Will and I sit on the other side of her and Uriah on the other side of me with Four, Shauna, Zeke and another girl, I think people called her Lauren, behind us. When the teacher comes in he assigns us groups and we have to 'show our talents' by having a little competition and preforming a song using the instruments in the room. The people in my group are Christina, Uriah, and Will. After he chooses the groups we start to talk about what instruments we play. "I can play the drums." Uriah says while pointing to the drum set in the corner. "I can play the guitar and bass." Christina says. I didn't know that. "I can play the keyboard." Will says and then they all look over at me. "I can't really do anything." I admit, and Christina looks at me like I'm crazy. "that's not true, you can sign. I heard you a couple of days ago when you gave me a ride. You are really good!" She exclaims and the others look at me. "Ok, I can kinda sign but I'm not that good." I say, I'm not a really good signer. Well that's what I think. "yes you are now let's try it out." Christina says then they all go and grab the instruments.

_~Four's POV~_

Once we are all in the groups I'm with Zeke, Shauna, and Lauren, We all see Tris' group go up and grab their instruments. "Ok, everyone listen up." Uriah says over all of the chattering people. "I play the drums, Christina plays the guitar, Will plays the keyboard and Tris signs, and we are going to play Titanium by David Guetta." He says. I never knew Tris could sing. Then they start to play…

_You shout it loud, But I can't hear a word you say._

_I'm talking loud, not saying much, I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet._

_You shoot me down, but I get up._

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, _

_Fire away, Fire away. _

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, Fire away._

_You shoot me down, But I won't fall, I am Titanium!_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am Titanium!_

While the music keeps playing she walks around the 'stage', she looks like she's having the time of her life. Her voice is amazing!

_Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall,_

_Ghost town and haunted love,_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones,_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much,_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, _

_Fire away, Fire away. _

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, Fire away._

_You shoot me down, But I won't fall, I am Titanium!_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am Titanium!_

_I am Titanium!_

_I am Titanium!_

_Stone hard, machine gun fired at the ones who run_

_Stone hard, as bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down, But I won't fall, I am Titanium! (X4)_

_I am Titanium!_

When they finish they all take a bow and we are all left with jaws dropped.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_~Tris' POV~_

I can't believe I just sang in front of everyone! It was kind of hard at first because I was so nervous, but it was actually kinda fun. I have never sung in front of an audience, only at home or in my car. Once we're finished performing everyone just stares at us, Oh no I hope we didn't suck. Then everyone started clapping and we left the 'stage'.

After the bell rung I went to my locker and got my track clothes. As I was walking to the girl's locker room Four came up to me. "Hey, Tris I didn't know you could sing like that." He said with a smile that could melt anyone's heart. "Yea, I don't really sing in public much." I said shyly looking down at my feet as he walked with me. Once we got to the locker rooms I was about to go in when he stopped me and said, "You should you're really good, Oh and are we going to my house to start the French project, Right?" he asked. "Um… Yea sounds good." I reply then he left. Wow, I'm falling hard, but I have to stop thinking about that. Almost every girl in the school is lusting over him, how could he ever like me? With that thought in mind I sighed loudly and went into the locker rooms.

_~Four's POV~_

When I walk away from Tris I can't stop think of her amazing voice, smile, personality and… she is just perfect everything I want. Whenever I'm around her I just want to tell her everything, but I know I can't. What would she think if she found out about my dad? She would probably pity me like everyone else, I can't have her thinking of me as weak. But, I want to get to know her better; every second I spend with her makes me like her more and more. She is just different. The funny thing is I can have any girl in the school but the girl I actually want would most likely laugh in my face. Maybe if I get to know her better she would like me and somehow I could ask her out. We do have that French project after school; maybe we could hit it off… God I have never thought like this it's always the girls that throw themselves at me.

When I get to the locker rooms I see Uriah and Zeke changing into their gear. "Hey, what took you so long?" Zeke asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. "Oh, I was just talking to Tris." I said nonchalantly. But when I look over at Uriah I see jealousy written all over his face. How did I not know he liked her by the way he flirted with her the other night. I still remember her on his lap, god I was pissed! The thing is he kept her there, and then I remember the relief that came over me when she got off of him.

"Oh? And what were you two talking about?" Zeke says suddenly interested. "I was just telling her that she had a good voice and we were talking about the French project we are going to do after practice." I say as I get changed too. "Oh ok just for a 'French project' I see what you mean." He says with a wink, and I roll my eyes. Then we are called out to the field.

_~One Hour Later~_

When practice is over I see Tris at the track still, stretching getting ready to run again. Then I go back to the locker rooms and change, and I head out to the track to wait for Tris. When I get out there I don't think she sees me. So I walk over to the bleachers and watch. Wow she is really fast, I can see that determined look in her eyes. It seems like she is in her own world when running. Then she sees me.

_~Tris' POV~_

After practice I decide to stay longer. So I run for a while until I see a figure leaning up against the bleachers, watching me. Then I slow down to a jog and see that it's Four. What is he doing here? Then I remember the French project, oh yea we were supposed to go to his house. Then I slow do to a walk and go over to him. "Hey, sorry I forgot about the French project we have to start." I say as I walk closer to him. "It's ok, if you want we could always do it tomorrow if you wanted to run more." He said pushing himself away from the bleachers. "Oh, no it's fine, just let me go change real quick." I say and he nods and we start to walk over to the changing rooms. "I'll go wait out by my car, come out when you're finished." He says and I nod and we separate ways.

Once I'm finished I head out to my car and see Four in his car waiting for me. "Hi," I say kind of awkwardly. "Hey, just follow me to my house." He says as I step into my car. His house isn't that far away from the school and now that I realize it my house is just down the street. When I pull into the drive way and get out of my car I follow him up to the front door.

_~Four's POV~_

When we step inside I notice she's scanning around the room. Then he gaze stops on a picture of Marcus. "Is this Marcus Eaton's house?" She asks with a curious look on her face. How does she know Marcus? "Um, Yea he lives here he's kinda my…dad." I say I hate calling him that he doesn't treat me like a father should treat his son, so why should I even call him 'dad'? "How do you know that?" I ask skeptically. "Oh, he is my dad's friend from high school and he offered him a job. Also when we first moved here he came over and had dinner with us." She said, I remember him going over to a friend's house about a month ago, I said I was sick so wouldn't have had to go. "Wait, you're his son? He said he had a son named Tobias, Is that your real name?" She asks, wow she is curious and very smart. No one has ever found out this stuff about me and she did by just looking at a picture. "you like to ask a lot of questions don't you?" I ask trying to avoid her recent questions. "I'm just a naturally curios person." She retorts. Now that I realize it we are only about 6 inches apart from each other. "Are we going to start the project or are we just going to argue?" I ask trying to get off of the topic of Marcus. "Fine," She gives in. "Good now let's go into the living room and get started." Then we sit on the couch and get started on the long project.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_~Tris' POV~_

So far it has been two weeks since we got the French project which means it's almost over. So today after school we are going to trying to finish it up. Right now me and Christina are in art class. Our teacher, Tori, said that we could draw whatever we wanted. I really like art, not as much as track, but I love to be able to express myself through drawing. I'm better at drawing with pencils that with paint, because with a pencil there is a smaller point which helps with drawing better and neater and drawing with a paint brush some could be too big and the bristles could go everywhere and mess up the painting all together. But I love being creative and drawing with meaning, yea I also like doodling sometimes but I like to draw something with meaning behind it. I decide to draw a feather with a lot of black ravens leaving the feather; it symbolizes Air, Flight, Spirituality, Freedom, and Courage. When I'm almost finished drawing Tori comes over. "Wow, you can draw. I love all of the detail, do you draw a lot like this?" she asks while examining my drawing. "Um… yea I like to draw pictures when I get bored or if I can't go running." I say and she looks over at me "Do you have a sketch book you keep these in?" she asks while pointing at my drawing. "Yea, I have a sketch book that's nearly filled." I answered and as I look around I see everyone looking over at me. "You should bring it by me sometime I would love to look at it." she says then she walks away and the bell rings.

While we are walking to music class Christina keeps on giving me questions glances. "Is there anything you can't do? You can run, sing, draw, there has got to be something you can't do." She exclaims as we walk into music class. "Who can't do?" Uriah asks as we walk over to everyone. "Tris! We were just in art and she was drawing this amazing picture! Show them!" she says while nudging me with her elbow. When I take out the picture and show them they all gasp in shock. "You drew that?" Zeke asks as they all pass the picture around. "Yea I like to draw in my free time when I'm not running." I explain then the teacher comes in. so far all week we have been performing with our groups and today the teacher gets to choose the winner and they get to play one last song. "Ok class all week we have heard you guys perform and I have chosen a winner." He exclaims and he turns the chalk board around and I see that we won! That's good but that also means we have to perform again. Ugh. I don't want to be the center of attention. _Again_. But we have to, when we are about to start the fire alarm blares and we all have to leave early. _Thank god_. When we get outside they tell us that it was just a drill and nothing serious but at least it got me out of singing.

When school is over I head to the locker rooms to get changed and I see Sarah walking up to me. "Hey I saw you talking to Four and I thought I told you to stay away." She says, what is with this girl? "If you hadn't noticed I don't really care about your 'warning'. You don't scare me." I say as I push past her then I hear her yell "You may not be scared of me but you better watch your back!" I just don't get that girl doesn't she get that he isn't interested? After that I just get changed and head out to the track.

After practice ma and Four head to his house and we get started on the project. When we are almost finished I hear the front door open and slam closed. "Oh no." Four says under his breath. "Tobias are you home?" says a cold voice from downstairs. Then I look at Four and see him wince a little. This can't be good. He stands up and starts to walk out of the room and I start to follow him. "No, Stay up here." He says his tone scared and angry. He starts to walk out and I follow him. He doesn't see me as I creep down the stairs behind him. When he gets down there he goes into the living room where Marcus is. When I peak around the corner I see him and his eyes look like black pits. "Where were you Tobias?" he says in a cold voice. "I-I…I stayed a-after for p-practice." He stutters out I have never seen him cower, even though I didn't know him long but I know him enough to know that he doesn't cower. "Why are you lying to me Tobias?" he asks taking a step forward. "I-I'm not" he answers while taking a step back. Then I see Marcus start to take his belt off. "This is for your own good." He says and pulls his arm back and ready to strike, but before I can even think I dart around the corner and run in front of Four. Then he whips his arm and the belt strikes against my wrist. It stings a little but I ignore it and I take the belt from his hand and whip it and it hits his shoulder then he starts to lounge at me until Four steps in front of me and punches his father and he's out cold.

Then he turns around and looks at me with awe. Why is he looking at me in awe? "let's go before he wakes up and sees us" then he takes my hand and takes me back upstairs, but he goes past his room and he takes me to the window at the end of the hall. Where is he taking me? Then he opens the window and he pulls himself up and I start to climb after him and he helps lift me up. We walk over and sit by the edge. "Does he always beat you? Why haven't you told anyone? Stop the pain?" I ask and his mouth practically dropped when I said that "Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask him and he shakes his head like he's shaking out a thought. "I'm just shocked you found out about my dad and you aren't giving me that look like I'm a kicked puppy." He says "Well, you're not I can see that you're stronger than that and I can tell that you don't want anyone's pity." When I finish he pulls me close to him and envelopes me in his arms. When we pull back we stay close to each other, then he pulls me in and presses his lips against mine. His lips are soft and comforting; I'm starting to forget the sting on my wrist. When we both pull away I can see a smile plastered on his face and I'm sure that I have one that's just as big.

"Ever since I met you I have wanted to do that." He admits "Really? But I'm not pretty or tall or…" I start but he cuts me off "Don't get yourself down. I like how you look and you are way better than all of those girls. You are the only girl that hasn't thrown herself at me." He explains "Well I'm just not the type of person to throw myself at a guy." I reply, "That's another reason why I like you. You're different from everyone else." He says Then I feel my cheeks heat up and I lower my head so he can't see. "Hey, look at me." He says while lifting my chin up. "Tris don't get yourself down. I really like you, ever since I first saw you." He says and I can hear the genuine in his voice. I don't say anything I just reach up and kiss him, longer this time. Then I place my arms around his neck and his go around my waist pulling me closer. Then I feel his tongue glide across my bottom lip and I slowly open my mouth wider and we clash for dominance. When we pull apart I ask him the question I've been waiting to ask, "So does this mean we're dating?" I ask and he smirks. "If that's what you want." He says and I nod. Then we get off the roof and see that Marcus is still out cold and I grab my stuff and leave.

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading! Please review, tell me if you think I'm going at a fast pace. Please tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_~Tris' POV~_

I am so happy; I can't keep the smile off of my face. I left Four's, or should I say Tobias', house about an hour ago. I still can't believe it; I never knew he liked me too. But, I'm still kinda pissed. I mean come on his father beats he every day! And I thought my dad was bad because he doesn't like me as much as Caleb because he's the 'Golden Child'.

I remember when we first moved here and Marcus came over for dinner. I thought something seemed… off. He had that cold look in his eyes, not earlier when they looked like black pits, but eyes that made you want to shrink back and hide from him.

When I was younger my dad used to talk about him all the time and about his son, Tobias. I remembered hearing about him and how Marcus wasn't very…fond of him. But, I never would have thought he beat him with his belt.

While I'm thinking I hear the doorbell ring. I get up from my bed to go see who it is. _Marcus._ Oh No. "Hello Marcus, What brings you here?" My dad asks politely. "I want to talk to you in private." He says looking towards the steps where I stand. "Oh, of course. Beatrice Please go upstairs for a while." He says turning towards me and I nod my head and rush back upstairs and into the bathroom. When we first moved here I found out there is a vent that is above the kitchen and I can hear their conversation perfectly.

"-Marcus?" My dad asks.

"It's about Tobias. Today when Beatrice was over he punched me out!" What a liar, he didn't even say why he did that! GOD! Even though I'm pretty sure he wouldn't tell my dad that he beats Tobias.

"He did?"

"Yes, I think he was just trying to show off for her, I think it would be better if we kept them away from each other." What?! We are now dating, everything is going great!

"Are you sure? It doesn't seem like Tobias would do something like that. Did you say something to him that would make him go off on you like that?" My dad says skeptically.

"Of course I'm sure!" He yells at my dad and I hear the wood from the chair squeak from the tiles on the floor, then I hear the door slam and a car engine roar to life and speed off.

Quickly I leave the bathroom and run into my room and grab a book so it looks like I was reading. Then my door opens and my dad comes in.

"Beatrice, When you were over at the Eaton's house did Tobias hit Mr. Eaton?" My dad asks calmly. I know I can't tell the truth Tobias would be pissed! "No not exactly." I said and he gives me that look that says 'elaborate'. "When we were at his house we were working on our French project, and when Mr. Eaton came home he started yelling at Tobias and asking him where he was and why he wasn't home at his normal time. We explained to him that we stayed after for practice, but he kept on yelling so Tobias told him that we needed to work so he closed his bedroom door and when I noticed the time I came home. So I don't know much what happened after that." I said, its actually really easy for me to lie. "Oh, Ok. Thank you for telling me." He says and he leaves. Then I let out my breathe that I was holding. Then I pick up my phone a text Tobias.

_Hey Four, It's Tris. Your dad was just over here._

One minute later he answers.

_He was? What did he do?_

_He talked to my dad and told him that you just randomly hit him to show off in front of me._

_WHAT?! What did your dad say? What did you say?_

_My dad said that it didn't seem like something you would do. Then Marcus left and he came up to talk to me and I told him that we were just upstairs working on the french project and he started yelling at you so you closed the door in his face. I didn't think you would've wanted me to tell him the truth._

_Ok, thanks. Don't worry I'll deal with it, see you tomorrow._

_Ok, see ya. _

After that I put my phone on my bed next to me.

Today has been a long day, so I curl up and fall asleep.

_~The Next Day~_

I wake up and get ready, I really don't want to go to school today but at least I will be able to see Tobias. But I'm kinda confused on what to call him, Four or Tobias? I now know why he doesn't like people to call him Tobias because it connects him with Marcus. Even if he does let me call him Tobias I would call him Four in front of our friends at least.

When I'm at school I go to my locker and see Christina standing there waiting for me.

"Hey Christina," I say and she looks up and smiles brightly.

"Hey Tris," She says waving at me. When I get over to her I decide I should tell her about me and Tobias. "Hey guess what." I say while opening my locker.

"What?"

"Last night while I was at Four's house working on the french project he kissed me." When I finish she is squealing with joy.

"I just knew you two would get together!" She says jumping up and down.

"Calm down Chris." I say and I close my locker and we walk into the classroom.

"How can I calm down?! Now tell me how it all happened." She commands as we sit down at our desks.

"Well we were upstairs working when he looked up at me and I looked back he just kissed me then I kissed him back." I say hoping she doesn't notice my cover up.

"Really? Why didn't you text me last night and tell me that?" She asked.

"Well I was tired so I kinda forgot. But I told you today." I say.

"Ok, OK." She says then the teacher walks in.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_~Tris' POV~_

So far it's been a week since me and Tobias got together. Yesterday in art Tori introduced me to her friend Bud, he's also an artist. She showed him my sketchbook and he really liked it! we talked for a while and he told me about an art show that I should go to and sell some of my drawings. He and Tori both go there a lot to check out all of the artwork. Luckily I didn't have to sing much in music class. Also me and Tobias got an 'A' on the French project.

Right now I'm at my locker heading to lunch with Christina. When we're walking I see Sarah, some girl named Molly and… AL? What is he doing with them? Then I see two other boys walk up to them, it's Drew and Peter. We 'met' when he tried to trip me in the hallway but he just ended up with a black eye for a week. I wonder what they're talking about.

_~Al's POV~_

When I'm walking in the hallway on my way to lunch Sarah and Molly, my cousins, pull me aside.

"What do you guys want?" I ask annoyed.

"You're helping us with something." Sarah demands while Molly crosses her arms and taps her foot.

"With what?" I ask crossing my arms as well.

"You won't get to find out until it's happening." Molly says with a smug look on her face.

"Then why should I help you if I don't even know what it is I'm helping you with?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Because you don't what _THE _picture getting out do you?" Sarah asks emphasizing 'the'. God, they always hold that over me. When we were younger when I was asleep they decided it would be funny to put makeup on me. So they took a picture of my face when I woke up. That was so embarrassing; I can't let that picture get out.

"Fine" I concede.

"Good." Peter says walking up from behind me with Drew. _Great_, _if they're a part of this it can't be good._

_~Tris' POV~_

When we get to lunch it was normal, we sat and ate while Uriah talked and joked around. But, when Al came in he had many different emotions playing on his face, confusion, dread, worry, and just flat out pissed. I wonder why he was talking to Sarah. Of all people? How did he know her other than her being a creepy stalker? I'm just really curious. Maybe I'll talk to him later and see what's up.

All of my other classes went by really quickly. Everything was normal until after school when I went to the locker rooms. I kept on seeing Drew, Molly, Sarah or Peter watching me. I wonder why? But, I ignore them and head out to the track. During practice I see them all watching me then I see someone large and broad walk up to them. But I can't see his face.

_~Al's POV~_

After school Sarah told me to meet her out by the track. When I was walking over there I saw Tris running she is really good. I really like her but she's dating Four. God, I really hate him, he always gets what he wants. All of these girls are all over him and of course he wants Tris. But I can't think of that right now, I have to meet up with Sarah, Molly, Drew and Peter.

When I get to the bleachers where they are seated I see that they are all watching Tris. I wonder why?

"Good you made it." Sarah says with a smirk.

"Yea, I'm here so what do you want?" I ask a little aggravated.

"Not yet you'll find out soon." She says and they all smile mischievously at me.

Then the coach calls out and tells everyone that practice is over but Tris stays behind and keeps running. For a while she just runs not paying anything around her any attention. Then she looks over at us and she stops and quickly goes to the locker rooms.

"Now's our chance." Peter declared, and they all got up and started to follow her.

"What are we doing?" I asked skeptically.

"What does it look like we're doing? We're going after Tris. I warned her to stay away from Four but she didn't listen so now I'm getting back." Sarah says bluntly. All I can think is:

Oh, No.

_~Tris' POV~_

After everyone leaves I keep running like usual. But after about 20 minutes I feel like I'm being watched. Then I looked over and saw Sarah, Molly, Drew and Peter and… Al? Why is he with them? What are they doing? Then I start to feel uncomfortable so I stop and quickly go to the locker room.

After I finish changing I slowly walk out of the locker room and look around the halls. Luckily I didn't see any of them. So I walked out side of the school and started for my car.

Then I feel hands take my wrists and hold them behind my back. I start to scream but a huge hand clamps around my mouth. I try to struggle but someone punches my side.

Then I hear "That's what you get I warned you to stay away from Four." Sarah yells from a car in the parking lot with Molly. Great so that means Peter, Drew and Al are the ones beating me while Sarah and Molly just watch.

"Why are you so… _stiff_?" Peter sneers.

I try to break loose of his grasp but I can't. So I bite down hard on the hand holding my mouth shut. I smile when I start to taste blood.

"Ah! This little stiff just bit me!" Drew complains as he takes his hand away from my mouth and I scream until I'm thrown on the ground in front of a car. Then they start kicking me, everywhere. The kicked my stomach, arms, legs, everything.

Then I heard another scream and I see Tobias beating up Drew while Al runs towards the car that Molly and Sarah are in. Suddenly I'm lifted off of the ground by my neck and I know I will have bruises tomorrow. Then Peter holds me against the car while holding my neck in one hand and groping me with the other. Then Peter drops me and runs to the car when he sees Tobias running towards us. When I make impact with the ground darkness suddenly surrounds me.


End file.
